


Trials

by Hieiko



Series: All We've Ever Done is Dance [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, First Lines Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have endured the required trials," the demon announced sonorously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trials

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal "First Lines" meme. First line here is by Speaker-to-Customers.

"You have endured the required trials," the demon announced sonorously.

"So you'll give me what I want," demanded the blond challenger, pushing up from the ground on battle-weary arms. The remainder of what was said came out in barely whispered words.

There was silence for a moment, before the demon finally replied, "Very well."

Scuffling sounds came from the challenger, who was trying to get to a kneeling position.

"We will return..."

Eyes bright with anticipation, and something else, the blond looked up.

"...the vampire, William the Bloody, from the ashes."

Buffy sighed with relief, and finally, collapsed from exhaustion.


End file.
